Fourth Sword of the Fang: Tetsunga
by Keltheras
Summary: The son of Inuyasha and Kagome and the son of Sango and Miroku have an adventure of their own. I know a lot of people say this, but it IS a LOT better than the summary makes it sound.CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. The Beginning

My name is InuDienku, but everyone who knows me just calls me Dienku. I am the eleven year old son of the hanyou InuYasha and the miko Kagome. My raven black hair blew softly behind me in the gentle breeze as I sat atop the hill overlooking the village. My father was due back from a trip to the small mountainous region a few miles from the village, on business he had stoically refused to even hint about. I stood up suddenly, turning to my best friend who was sitting beside me. "Hey, Sangi" I said "Let's get in a bit of sparring before father returns" Just then, my snow white dog ears picked up the unmistakeable battle cry of a fairly pissed off youkai. My sensitive nose soon told me the same. "Never mind sparring, let's go kick some youkai ass!" I said, leaping into the air towards a nearby tree. Sangi, scrambling to his feet, quickly yelled back "Hey, wait up Dienku! Unless you've forgotten, I'm not a hanyou and I can't jump like that!"

Twenty minutes later, I was leaping through the air, claws flashing, avoiding both the youkai's flailing tentacle-arms and Sangi's oversized boomerang. "Sankon-Tesshou!" I cried, inflicting a large wound in the youkai's stomach. Purple blood oozed out of the slash marks, and the youkai screamed in anger. Before I knew it was coming, one of the thing's tentacle limbs wrapped it's self tightly around me, pinning my arms to my side. "Sangi, finish him off!" Sangi whipped his weapon over my head, severing the youkai's arm. I fell about twenty feet through the air, landing easily on my feet and preparing to attack. Just as I was about to finish the disgusting thing off, Sangi's boomerang flew back towards him, decapitating the thing along the way. "All right! We got him good!" Sangi shouted at me, catching his weapon. Then I caught a familiar voice on the wind. "Father's back!" I shouted, taking off in the direction of the village.

"Hey, Pup! Where were you?" When I explained what we had been doing, he congratulated the both of us on our 'Kickass' victory. "Later on we're going across the well for your twelfth birthday party. I want to give you your present..." Father started, but was cut off by my mother "Wait, InuYasha. I want you to wait to give him the surprise. He can see it at the birthday party." "Ok, fine, but can I pleeeeese give him the other part of his gift now?" Father begged. Mother agreed, and father handed me a badly wrapped package. I opened it, to reveal a robe much like father's fire-rat cloth. Mine was blue, thought, instead of red. "It is the cloth of the water-rat. That rope gives you the power to breath underwater, keeps you dry, and you will never outgrow it." I was in awe, speechless and frozen. If that was just a little side gift compared to the 'big surprise', I couldn't even fathom what it could be. "Wow, thanks dad!" I exclaimed. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

Translations: youkai-demon  
sankontesshou-soul scattering iron claw (iron reaver soul stealer)   
hanyou-half demon  
miko-priestess  
Author's note: Sangi is pronounced San-gee  
InuDienku is pronounced Inu-dee-en-cuu  
If you're reading this story, you should know how to pronounce the other names, and if you have any questions, compliments or constructive criticism REVIEW!


	2. The Party

**The Fourth Sword of the Fang: Tetsunga  
Chapter2: The Party**

Garbed in my new water-rat robe, I stood before the well with my parents. My mother told us to join hands and jump into the well. We did so, and I felt the familiar catch as blue light engulfed us. I had been scared crapless the first time I had to jump down that freakin' thing. Now, I thought of it as fun. I wasn't paying attention, so my landing on the other side of time was less than graceful. Mother started climbing up the ladder placed on the inside of the ancient well. Father quickly followed suit, with me right behind him. We stepped out into the large courtyard of the Higurashi shrine. I guess you could say my last name was Higurashi, as my father didn't have one. We were greeted by Souta, who is now twenty-three years old. He was only eight when my parents met. Not hard to imagine, seeing as my mother was only 15 at the time. "Come on in, guys! Mum's waiting for you!" Souta called as he ran to meet us at the well. "Happy Birthday, Dienku!" This was gonna be a blast!

During the first part of the birthday celebration, everyone manage to comment on how grown up I looked in my new robe at least once, and Father told everyone about the 'huge, fearsome youkai' Sangi and I slew. After a lavishly made dinner and birthday cake, Father announced that it was time for me to open presents. The first one was from Souta. He handed me a small, colourfully wrapped box. Inside it was a sapphire pendant shaped like a dragon, with silver details and emerald eyes. "Wow, thanks uncle Souta" I said while putting it around my neck. From grandma I got a pair of leather moccasins that had somehow turned blue. My mother gave me a big box, but when I opened it , there was only another box... Then another, and another until I found a medium sized box with a carefully folded quilt (I don't know how she fit it in there!) and something called a 'digital camera', which she said would capture a picture of something or record something moving and play it back whenever you wanted. Then it was father's turn. He handed me a long package, wrapped in plain brown paper and another box wrapped similarly. He told me to open the long one first. I unwrapped one end and cut the top of the box out with a claw, then stuck my hand inside a grasped the hilt of a sword. It felt perfect, like it was made for me. Unfortunately, I didn't have long to marvel at the weapon, for about two seconds after I grasped the hilt, the damn thing zapped me.

I woke up a few minutes later, my arm numb from the force of the sword's zap. Father was leaning over me, a clawed hand on my shoulder. He was smiling, which I didn't find comforting. What, was he TRYING to take my arm off? Well, whatever. As I sat up, I found that I felt surprisingly strong for someone who had recently been unconscious. Then I got my first real look at my new weapon. It had a bronze coloured hilt, with a large blue gem set at the end. Currently it didn't look too spectacular. The blade was rusty and tarnished, and the cloth around the handle was coming off. " Take it," Father said "and watch"

I picked up the sword, and jumped nearly a foot in the air when it transformed. The rusty blade became new, and the cloth at the handle no longer hung in shreds. Another second later, the blade grew, becoming about five feet in length. The blade took a shape similar to the Tessaiga, complete with fur around the crossguard. I hefted the mighty sword, and everyone in the room cheered.

I was a man.

_Well, there's chapter two for anyone who's reading. I know they're short, but I hope they will be longer soon. I hope to update at least once a week, but my friend is typing it and revising, so some might have a longer wait thanothers.Special thanks toEndevorer for reviewing! Once again, REVEIW!_


	3. Youkai Attack

The euphoria of the birthday party took all night to wear off, keeping me awake until the moon was well past it's zenith. I lay in bed, thinking about the day, with my new prized possesion by my side. Tetsunga was the fourth sword of the fang. It's brothers had belonged to my grandfather, Inu no Taisho. One now belonged to my father, one to my uncle, and one was lost forever to this world, having been thrown into the depths of Hell. One of them, the last, was mine now. With my mind in dreamland, I was hardly prepared for what happened next. A youkai decided to crash my little party. Literally.

The thing's head and torso were that of an Oni, but it had the abdomen and legs of a giant scorpion. I noticed that it had a long tail, with a painful looking stinger on the tip. But stinger were not a high priority at this point, I was more afraid for my life. "Oh sh..." My cursing was cut short, however, when my father crashed through the wall, further destroying the house he had worked so hard on. "KAZE NO KIZU!" he bellowed, as the youkai disintegrated. He spat on the youkai's remains. "That's for destroying my house!" He disemboweled the corpse with Tessaiga. " That's for attacking my son!" He chopped the thing's head off, then continued to hack at it until his arms seemed sore. " And that's because I just don't like you!" Then Inuyasha turned to me. "grab the sword and follow me!"

I ran out of the house, if you could still call it a house, and saw youkai similar to the one that had crashed my room everywhere. My hypersensetive ears picked up a small girl's scream, which was cut short by a gargling noise and followed by the nausiating stench of more fresh blood. "Euugh" It was utterly revolting. But there was no time to dwell on wishing I hadn't eaten so much birthday cake. Sangi was fending off a youkai about a hundred yards from me. " Sangi, hold on!" I sprinted off towards him, drawing Tessunga as I ran. The blade felt like and extension of my arm, and , despite the desperate situation, was almost glad to have a chance to test it. "Damn YOU!" I yelled, bringing Tessunga down on the youkai's head. "Thanks, Dienku, I owe ya one." "No problem, but now isn't the time. C'mon, we need your help defending the village."

The battle raged on until the sun peeked out from behind the trees. So far we had managed to figure out that the youkai held some sort of formation, and operated somewhat like the military. There was the leader of the bunch, then the leader's generals, who gave orders, then there were the troops. Sangi was fighting th elast remaining general, while father had gotten himself tangled with the leader. I was slaying the youkai by the bunch, but the low-ranking troops seemed endless. I finally managed to get through a battilion, and noticed that I had strayed from where I had been stationed. I found Sango and Miroku fighting side by side, the perfect fighting team. They almost danced around each other, having practiced every day for almost twelve years.

I started runing towards them, hoping to find Sangi nearby, but I was cut off by yet another hoard of youkai. I kept half an eye on the duo, keeping the other eye and a half on the youkai around me. I saw Miroku being pushed away from his mate, and held down by a group of foul-smelling youkai. he threw his staff into the air, and Sango caught it expertly. Their combined attack was catastrophic, and was in overdrive today. The minor youkai were thrown back. But the leader, having slammed father against a tree and put him temporarily out of comission, picked up the young monk lying on the ground. The next few seconds seemed to move in slow-motion.

Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu and ran towards her mate. "MIROKU!" Sangi turned when he heard her scream, and was picked up by the youkai general and slammed into the ground. I would have counted him lucky, as he didn't have to witness what happened next. The youkai leader held Miroku up to it's face, an evil sneer spread across it's mouth. The thing held it's stinger before Miroku's face, and the monk's eyes were alight with terror. Miroku's yell peirced the air as the deadly stinger was driven through his chest, piercing his lungs and destroying several arteries. The limp body dropped to the ground. Sango ran, stumbling, towards her lifemate. She dropped to her knees beside the form, not caring about the pooled blood soaking her armour. "M..Miroku..."

**Author's note**: 

Well, there ya all go. Very gory, but a lot longer than the other chapters. i had quite a lot of fun with this one, too. Sorry about the long update time, but It's been very busy here. Hope you all like it, and please REVIEW!

**Typer & Author's best friend's note:**

I quite enjoyed this one. Lee has the good ideas, but it's me who types, spell checks, grammar checks, and makes up the gory/mushy scenes. It might help that I'm a bit more mature than him, and I'm a girl, and I read 24/7. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter...I know we promised that they'd get longer, and they still will.


	4. The Death of a Friend

I sat in a tent, having just been healed by my mother. Kaede, the village miko and healer, would normally have done it, but she had been among those killed in the attack. Now I had a bandage wrapped around my torso, with a long blood stain running from my right shoulder to left hip. It hurt to move too much, but I got up and walked to the bed beside me anyway. Sangi was just waking up. He would probably have a concussion for a few days, but nothing serious. The thing was he remembered nothing of what had happened the night before, so it was up to me to tell him everything. "Dienku, that you?" he asked, apparently unable to see clearly. "Yeah. Do you remember what happened last night?" Sangi shook his head. "Not much of it, anyway. I know there was a battle, but not much else. Where are mum and dad?"

I didn't know what to say. The truth was too harsh all at once, but how else was I supposed to tell him his father was dead and his mother hadn't said a word since? "Uh, Sangi..." He gave me a concerned look. "What?"He said in a wary tone of voice. "Well...uh...ok, Sangi, don't hate me forever for having to spill the news. I don't know how to tell you. Sangi, your...father. He was impaled by one of the youkai's stingers." "What? How? is he OK? Please tell me he's Ok!" I slowly shook my head. "No Sangi. He's Dead. And your mother hasn't spoken since. We're afraid she'll do something, well... stupid, like kill herself."

Sangi looked at me, eyes huge. "You..you're joking, right? You're just joking." Again I shook my head. I put a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then stood and walked out of the tent. I stumbled weakly, in search of food to stave the hunger gnawing at my stomach. There were the mangled corpses of yokai and villagers everywhere, fighting back the revolting sight, I walked to where my mother knelt over a fire. "Morning mother, has Sango spoke a word yet?" I asked. "No she hasn't, are you ok?" "Ya, just starving." "Well the villagers, or what's left of them, have some food over there, next to the fire." I nodded and strode off. I soon saw my father, giving out orders. Then I noticed a pot of rice, so I grabbed a bowl and ate ravenously 'till I was full then stated to my father,"Sangi deserves revenge, he can't just be told that his father is dead when there's no way he can get back at the murderer..."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "You're right, that's why we didn't kill him. Sangi is going to have the honour, of killing his father's murderer. Go tell him that tonight...he gets revenge." So I went and told him that in the night he will avenge his father, and all he did is say,"And I will do it with my fathers staff... yes, that's how I will do it." by the time he stopped he had a wicked grin. We all gathered that night, to witness the event.  
The youkai, was tied to a tree trunk, growling wildly. Then froze as Sangi walked down toward him, father's staff in hand. He stuck the staff in the ground, grabbed a sword form a dead villager, and walked over to the youkai, and after a slight hesitation, cut off the things stinger in a swift moment. He then dropped the sword and walked over to the staff, attached the stinger to the bottom end, and walked back to the youkai. Under his breath he whispered,"...This is for every second of my father's life that you took away!" Then thrust the stinger end into the yokai's neck. There was a gargled noise, then Sangi pulled it out, the stinger coming off the staff at the time, and started slashing and stabbing at the corpses for ten minutes strait. When he finished, all that was left was a torrent of flesh and blood.

Author's note:  
Again, very gory, but I hope you all like it, maybe not as good as some others, or has a very good ending but please REVIEW!


End file.
